rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Setting up for Failure
Cerise interacts with a couple students (Auric and Cole) in the training room. RP Repository Summary: Cerise meets Cole, approaching him in the training room to flirt. Cole is clearly uncomfortable, but Auric comes to the rescue! Annoyed by their rejection both to flirting and cigarettes, Cerise leaves with a huffy attitude. EXP Awarded Cerise Moani - 40 EXP (Cerise flirts as his usual self and gets angry about rejection, but provides detail on how rejection affects him.) Cole Tarnung - 40 EXP (His discomfort of Cerise is made interestingly and humoursly noticeable throughout this roleplay. Auric Halcyon - 20 EXP (Mr. GoodyTwoShoes rejects Cerise.) Roleplay Cole was in the training area, checking up on Quickshot and his quiver. Upon inspecting his bow, he found out that it was damaged. The rollers for the string were not functioning as usual and that the joints that allow the bow to flip open or fold shut was broken as well. "Dammit... Where am I going to get the parts for you at this time? I can't just go around the weapon's bench for the needed parts or go to Vale to get it. Heck, I don't even know my way around Vale that well to begin with." Cole sighed as he tried to tinker with his bow. After 30 minutes of tinkering, Cole had somehow made the problem worse. Frustrated, Cole decided to stop on it for a bit. "Sigh. If only miracles happen. That's what I wish for 10 years ago... But pretty sure everything happens because of a reason.." Cole sighed and slowly slide down the wall of the work bench Cerise was wandering around aimlessly, when he noticed Cole tinkering around with his weapon, seemingly frustrated. He walked up to him, thinking he could maybe help him take the edge off his exasperation. He walked up to him from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, everything does happen for a reason, including me meeting you here. The real miracle is meeting someone with arms as nice as yours, your hard work from all that bow training has certainly paid off." ;) Cerise said as he smoothly moves his hand down Cole's shoulder down his arm. Auric walked in and saw Cerise and Cole. "Sheesh, do you even have a filter? Or at least an off switch? I mean damn Cerise," Auric said. "Hey Cole. Ouch, what happened there?" "Of course I have an off switch! If I was never off, how else would anyone be able to turn me on? ;) I'm just trying to get to know everyone better, and that includes you, you know. ;)" Cerise said, still stroking Cole's arm as he gave Auric a wink. Cole felt a shiver going down his spine as Cerise moved his hand down his arm. "Em... Thank?...Hey.. Auric.. who is he by the way?" Cole asked as he mouth help "His name is Cerise," Auric said. "He's a student here, but I'm like ninety percent sure he used to be an escort. And Cerise, first, I'm straight, and second, Sable would kill me." "Well... He... hello Cerise... And....Escort? Like protection detail escort or... That?" Cole asked Auric as he was curious "Being an escort just gives me that much more experience, I'm sure I'd be able to pleasure you in ways sable wouldn't have a clue about... ;) But really, if it makes you feel more comfortable just think of me as a girl, I don't mind, and I do look the part, don't I?" He then turned his attention back to Cole. "Why are you asking Auric when I'm right here? Just to qualm your curiosities, yes, THAT kind of escort." Cerise said as he moved in closer to emphasise his point. "And you know Auric, Sable doesn't have to be left out, you know I have SOME sense of morality. Give her some more time, and I'm sure she'll come around..." "Please... don't come close to me...you're in my space..." Cole said as he awkwardly move away from him "Yeah, sorry, no thanks," Auric said. "Fine, whatever makes you comfortable." Cerise said, although a little bit annoyed as he backed away. "But you know, speaking of cheating, I think I've seen you around with Mei Ming? What's your relationship with her anyways, because from my experience it's certainly not a committed one." All this rejection was getting Cerise huffy, his voice transitioning from seductive to flat out irritated. As he said this, he slipped a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up for himself, offering the pack to other two. "Either of you want a smoke?" "I'm.. good... but aren't students not supposed to be smoking and it isn't allowed on campus?" Cole stated lightly as he tried to wave off the smoke flying into his face "Yeah, no, I'd rather not have slow suicide thanks," Auric said. "And they are prohibited on campus." "Whatever. No one's one watching anyways. Life is short as it is, not a big deal if it's a little shorter." At this point, Cerise had had it. He was just trying to be a little friendly to diffuse the tension, but even that wasn't appreciated! He let out a sigh, smoke intentionally getting in the other two's faces, and proceeded to walk off, heels making a distinct "click" with every step. Screenshots --Not Available--Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0